Ouch
by ventfordisgust
Summary: A vent for any disgust I have from reading other horrible fanfictions. I don't mean badlywritten. I mean, fics with disgusting content. A disgusting storyline. Things that make you go Oh, that's just AWFUL!


(A/N) Ok, Hermione is really ooc, so is Draco...hell; everyone in this story will be ooc. I don't care. I am just venting all of the residue left over from awful fanfictions I've read. Kind of like making a copy of the movie from The Ring after you watch it.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Chapter 1: Who ARE you?

"I'm sorr--" Hermione tried to say.

"Don't tell me you're sorry! " her father yelled. "Never go out again! You stay in this house, you hear me?"

"You gave me permission! I was just at the libr--"

"Don't raise your voice at me! Shut up! Shut up!" Her father smacked her, and Hermione leaned away from him. "I never gave you permission! I don't want you going to that 'library' any more, you hear me?"

"You're drunk..." Hermione finally realized. She sighed. This wasn't the first time. It didn't happen often, but now it was happening more frequently. Ever since the day her father simply informed her, "You're mom's gone. She was cheating on me," his condition had been worsening.

"Don't tell me you're drunk! I'll tell you you're drunk if you're drunk!" her father replied, his voice rising even more. He shoved Hermione, not too hard but more roughly than usual.

With alarm, Hermione noticed how close her feet were to the top of the stairs. 'I have to stop him...but I can't use magick over the summer!' she thought. She said in an even, calm voice, "Daddy, you can stop this. You can sit down and..."

"Shut up you whore! Fuck you!" he screamed in her face, giving her the final shove that changed her life forever. The ultimate fear and sadness could clearly be seen in her eyes as she tumbled down the stairs, landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

'If I lay still, maybe he won't come down...' Hermione thought, but no such luck; she heard his footsteps on the stairs even as she thought it.

"Hermione...you've been taking drugs again, haven't you. That's why you're all blurry," her father concluded with screwy logic.

Hermione groaned in pain. She thought to herself, 'I don't take drugs...what's wrong with my father?' She winced as his foot collided with her head. "OW!" she yelped. Another kick sent her sliding across the hardwood floor, and she hit the wall of the pantry by the back door. She tried to get up and run out, but pain seared her limbs, immobilizing her.

"Her-MY-oh-nee..." her father called in a sing-song voice. "Daddy wants to play..."

'Oh no...not this...not again...' Hermione cried in her mind. Her throat seemed glued shut, making it impossible to talk and difficult to breathe. 'Stop, daddy...I love you...stop...' she thought, but unable to voice her thoughts. Still in too much pain to move, she simply grimaced as her father, Ralph, unzipped her pants. Will the last of her strength, Hermione kicked him, aiming for his balls but missing slightly, which only pissed him off.

"Now, now, Hermione, be a good girl and let daddy play his game with you..." Ralph said with a manic hint to his voice. He then gagged her with his underwear, making Hermione recoil in disgust. She tried to resist, but Ralph tied her wrists together and knotted the rope around the doorknob to the pantry. Then he tied each foot to a chair, and spaced them far apart. 'Oh no...he really is doing it again...no! NOO!' Hermione screamed in her mind. They were both naked at this point, and Ralph was obviously very hard. Her laid down on top of Hermione, who struggled in vain, and whispered in her ear, "Oh, and Hermione? I'm not drunk anymore..."

'And he's still going to rape me? The sick bastard...at least when he was drunk, he had an excuse...but now...AHHH!' Hermione screamed in her mind as she felt Ralph violate her. 'When will this stop!' she wondered, trying to ignore all of the pain and disgust Ralph was causing her to feel.

Finally, when he was finished with her, he left her there to untie herself. After 10 minutes of struggling, she managed to undo the clumsy knots, and she went to the bathroom to try and treat her hurts, knowing that they could never be healed.

IHATERALPHIHATERALPHIHATERALPH(like my page break?)IHATERALPHIHATERALPH

"Hermione! I'm so happy to see you!" Ginny yelled, embracing her friend. She walked into the compartment on the Hogwarts train where Hermione was sitting alone.

Hermione remained still, neither hugging back nor drawing back. "Hi..." she replied.

"What on EARTH are you WEARING?" Ginny asked upon noticing Hermione's clothing. She was dressed entirely in black. She had on black pants with a black belt. Her shirt was black and had long sleeves, despite the warm weather. Black eyeliner and mascara accented her eyes. But most noticeably, Hermione had changed her hair drastically. It was now dyed black and very, very short.

Ginny almost laughed at Hermione's hair. "You look like a black-haired Madame Hooch! Only your hair is longer...ok, a shorter-haird Harry!"

"My god, Ginny, you're right! Hermione, what did you DO to yourself!" Harry asked when he arrived.

"I'm different now," Hermione replied simply.

"I'll say! You're a different person!" Ginny said. "Usually you have so much to say at the beginning of the year. Hey, are you head girl?"

"No," came Hermione's simple response.

"Oh. Harry, maybe she's just depressed about not being head girl," Ginny reasoned.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I got the head girl letter, but I refused. The didn't accept my refusal; according to them, I'm still head girl. But not in my mind, I'm not."

"Oh, so you ARE head girl! Congratulations, Herm!" Harry praised.

"Don't call me Herm," Hermione growled. "Fuck off."

"What's your problem, Granger?" Draco asked as he opened the compartment door. Every year he seemed to check in on the compartment where the golden trio was. He didn't know why; maybe he was just obsessive compulsive.

Hermione turned to look at Draco, and nearly stopped breathing. 'OMG...he is SO HOT! Why didn't I ever notice before...' she thought, and accidently muttered, "So hot..."

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, hardly believing her ears. Luckily, she was the only person who'd heard.

"Well, if it isn't Little Red Riding Whore. Did the big bad wolf steal all you mum and dad's money?" Draco said, sneering at Ginny.

Hermione stood up and yelled in Draco's face, "Go rot at Faith Lutheran and screw yourself, Malfoy! Let the vultures come and pick at you skinny dick! If you had any brains, you wouldn't be standing there insulting us like the asshole you are!" Hermione yelled.

"My dick is not skinny! I why does standing here insulting you make me an asshole?" Draco asked.

"Because I have a very, VERY sharp wand in my hand," Hermione said, almost smiling. She didn't seem to notice it was pointing at Draco's special place, but he sure did. A strange look came over his face, as if a rotweiler were growling at his favorite teddy bear, and he ran down the hall and onto the next train car.

Hermione sat back down, a satisfied look on her face.

"Hermione..." Harry asked, "Who are you?"


End file.
